


All The Way To Reno

by thingsilike_08



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Possessive Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, Rough Sex, Sex, Sort Of, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsilike_08/pseuds/thingsilike_08
Summary: Eddie has his suspicions about the new manager Richie hired.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	All The Way To Reno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/gifts).



* * *

*

When Eddie came to Los Angeles, Richie’s career wasn’t quite where it could have been. Both of them agreed that it might be time for him to find a new manager. So Richie hired Jason, who was a very well-known man in the business, and his stand-up career began to take off.

He was getting more jobs at comedy clubs and was writing more of his own material, and it was funny, like _really_ funny. Eddie loved the bit about the bus stop on the corner, but could do without the piece about his mom. Richie always does the piece about Eddie’s mom because the audience will usually beg for it.

Jason arranged for Richie to start having shows around California, which meant he was away for some weekends. Some of them were spent in San Diego, San Luis Obispo, San Francisco, Sacramento — he even performed at some of the bigger college campuses. And because of the budding popularity for his crass mouth and eerily accurate impersonations, he was deemed worthy of a stand-up show in Reno, Nevada.

They had adjoining rooms with Jason at the hotel, both with a kitchenette and living room, a balcony off the bedroom and Jacuzzi bathtub. Jason went into his room to use his phone, while Richie and Eddie moved their suitcases back to the bedroom.

"Not too bad for an almost forty year old comedian," Richie said to Eddie. "See what you get when you travel with me? I told you that I’d take care of you."

"You mean I don’t get the luxury of hot tour bus sex like some kind of groupie?" Eddie teased.

"When the bus is a-rockin’," Richie winked at him.

He stepped closer to Eddie and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight. Richie ducked his head down and pressed his lips into Eddie’s hair, the kiss accompanied by a loud smacking sound.

"Yeah, it’s not so bad. I wish we didn’t have to have Jason to get all this," Eddie told him, trying to keep the disgruntlement out of his tone.

Eddie had been suspicious of Jason from the moment they meet. He thought that this man was more interested in Richie than was strictly professional. There were moments that maybe Jason was letting himself get a little too close to Richie, letting his hand linger a little too long on Richie’s arm or back, that his eyes got a little too soft and romantic when he watched Richie.

Richie promised that it was just business with Jason and that it always had been with his managers. And it wasn’t that Eddie didn’t trust Richie, because he wouldn’t have uprooted his life in New York if he thought something was going to happen. But the way Jason acted seemed off to Eddie.

All Eddie knew is that if Myra thought someone was acting overly friendly with Eddie like that —

Nope, nope, sorry. Eddie doesn’t go to those thoughts anymore. All they did was make him feel anxious again, and there was anger and frustration and greed roll together in his belly. He didn’t like how jealous he felt of all the attention Jason gave to Richie and the time they spent alone.

"He’s taking care of my career better than any manager I’ve had. I’m getting more gigs now, I’m making more money, I can take care of you," Richie told him. "And I’m going to take care of you tonight. After the show, it’s just you and me — dinner, the Jacuzzi tub, whatever you want. Okay?"

Eddie could work with that. He stood up on his toes and looped his arms around Richie’s neck. "I think I’d like to try out the Jacuzzi tub. And maybe some beer too?"

Richie tilted his head down, intending to kiss Eddie. "Anything for you, babe."

And then, Jason was leaning against the door frame into the bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt, but I just finished up with the stage manager. They want us to come down to the theater in a couple of hours and get you familiar with everything so you’re ready for tonight. Did you want to go over your stuff before we go?"

"Oh, yeah, I wrote some stuff on the plane I wanted you to see."

Richie then ducked out from Eddie’s arms and grabbed his travel backpack, forgetting the moment he was having with his sweetheart.

He followed Jason into his manager’s room. Eddie could see them sitting on the sofa, where Richie took out the sheets of paper he had written all his notes on. Just the two of them, no Eddie. They didn’t even ask if he wanted to come sit in the room with them and listen.

Eddie never heard Richie’s material before his shows. Richie thought it would jinx the show if Eddie heard the jokes before he went on stage. But he let Jason listen to it, because he was his manager and the manager needed to make sure the material was right. It must have been right, because Eddie could hear Jason laughing in the other room.

When he heard Richie giggle too, Eddie could feel that anger and frustration churning in his belly now. He needed a distraction.

So out came the laptop and Eddie did some online shopping. He would add something new to the cart every time he heard a soft comment or a giggle. There was an outrageous laugh that was rewarded with a very expensive new juicer being dropped into the cart and Eddie selected it for two day delivery.

When Eddie felt better, he paid for his purchases and laid back against the pillows. He was about to start searching through Netflix or Hulu or something when he heard Richie stepping into the bedroom.

"Hey. Were you sleeping?" Richie asked.

Eddie shook his head. "Just waiting in here for you."

"Sorry, babe. Jason finished reading everything. I’m going to change and then we’re going to go check out the venue for tonight. You’re coming, right?" Richie asked as he grabbed his suitcase and put it on the bed.

Eddie moved his legs as Richie unzipped the suit case and lifted the flap open. "Yeah, I will. Let me go to the bathroom before we leave."

He got out of bed and started out through the double doors when Jason stepped in front of him, giving a sigh and tucking his hands behind his back.

"You know, Eddie, I think it would be better if Richie and I were to go by ourselves," Jason interrupted them. "I think that it would be less distracting for him. And I’m sure you probably have some other things that you would rather do tonight. Maybe the three of us can have dinner after the show?"

Jason gave Eddie this smile then, something that appeared friendly and as if he was trying to be helpful. But Eddie could see that condescending smirk in the corners of his mouth and knew what Jason was up to.

Eddie looked back to Richie, who had just unzipped the suitcase. He also seemed just as confused by Jason’s comment as Eddie was. "I don’t have a problem with Eds coming with us."

"Yeah, Jason, I think that Richie is professional enough to be able to see the theater for his show without getting distracted. Even with me there," Eddie agreed with his boyfriend.

Jason sighed, annoyed. "Eddie, are you telling me that you really can’t be apart from Richie for _one_ hour?"

Why were they having this conversation? Was Richie listening to what Jason was saying? Did Eddie really have to explain to him why it was okay for all three of them to go to the theater together?

"I want to be there to support him. I’m his boyfriend," Eddie reminded Jason. He didn’t realize that he had moved his hands up to his hips.

"Yeah, I know," Jason scrunched up his face, his tone now mocking Eddie. He then looked around Eddie and nodded at Richie. "We need to get going, Rich, they’re expecting us. I’ll wait in the lobby for you."

His eyes didn’t leave Eddie’s as he turned to walk away and the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Richie peeled off his tee and slipped on a clean one. He took out his toiletries bag and opened it to look for his deodorant, pausing to give Eddie a sympathetic smile. "You can’t let him get to you like that."

"Oh, I can’t? Why? Because he’s too busy getting to you?" Eddie asked.

"Eds, he’s just my manager. It’s not like that with — " Richie began to protest.

But Eddie stepped forward and grabbed Richie’s shoulders, and he pulled them together. Their mouths clashed together in a kiss and Eddie rubbed his hands over Richie’s shoulders. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss — 

And then he pulled away and spun Richie around to push him towards the bed. Richie fell forward and his hands braced on the mattress. He tried to push up with his arms, but Eddie’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades. Richie glanced back over his shoulder at Eddie in surprise. 

"Eddie!" he grinned at his boyfriend.

*

On the main floor of the hotel, Jason had gone to the bar and had a drink. He nursed his martini with three fat olives inside, all while thinking about the couple upstairs. And when he remembered the things he had said, he smiled to himself.

They would be broken up by the time all three were back in L.A.

He checked the time on his phone and realized he had been gone longer than he had planned, and quickly took out his wallet to pay, sliding the bills across the counter to the bartender. With one last swallow, he finished his drink and carried the toothpick of olives to the elevator.

Up he went to their floor and down the hallway, patting his pocket for his key card at the door. He found it with his phone and swiped it at the lock. When the green light flashed, Jason let himself in.

The door connecting the two hotel rooms was still open. He could hear some kind of noise from Richie and Eddie’s bedroom, like crying and whimpering. And Jason found that surprising, because he didn’t think that he had said or done anything _so_ bad to make either one of them react so strongly.

Jason went up to the double doors and began to pull them open, but stopped when he saw them on the bed. His jaw went slack as if he had been cut off mid-sentence, his eyes opened wide in surprise as he stared down at Eddie fucking Richie.

*

They were so into their sex that neither of them had noticed that Jason was standing there, watching them through the opening of the doors. They were laying across the mattress, Richie’s knees bent and legs up in the air. His hands grabbed at the meat of Eddie’s ass, trying to find something to hold onto, to pull Eddie harder into him. And with every thrust of Eddie against that sweet spot inside, Richie would weep beneath Eddie.

The tube of lubricant had dropped to the floor, the cap still flipped open.

And then Jason realized that Eddie’s eyes were on him and he felt his stomach flip.

Eddie’s head was spinning and his heart was racing, his hips flexing and there was this amazing pulsing sensation between his legs as he bucked into Richie. And then he looked up and caught a glimpse of Jason in the doorway. Eddie was very surprised to see that someone was watching them, as he had forgotten all about Jason. He almost stopped fucking Richie, but a weak moan snuck out of Richie and Eddie kept rolling his hips.

Eddie should have looked away, but it was very amusing to see Jason so shocked. And when a flush began to burn on Jason’s cheeks, it was even better. And all that jealousy in Eddie turned and he felt a grin spread over his face.

"Do you like this dick in your ass?" Eddie heard himself saying. It was a bit surprising, because he rarely talked like that during sex.

"Uh huh," Richie nodded.

"Or do you want another one? Do you want someone else’s dick in your ass?"

Richie moaned, shaking his head. " _No,_ " he quaked.

"Tell me you like it," Eddie said, giving Richie a nice hard thrust.

"You know I like it," Richie told him.

" _Tell me_ ," Eddie demanded.

Richie’s head tilted back so far that it hung over the edge of the bed. His breath caught in his throat and his nails dug into Eddie’s skin, marking red stripes over his ass. He then began to ramble.

" _I fucking love it. I love how your dick feels in my ass. I love how good you feel all the way inside of me. Oh fucking fuck, Eds, your dick is the best. You’re the only one who knows how to give me what I want —_ "

Jason’s eyes widened and he turned away then, leaving the room as quickly as he could. Richie was none the wiser and Eddie ducked his head down, continuing to fuck into his boyfriend.

When they were finished, Eddie stretched his arm over Richie’s stomach and grabbed Richie’s glasses off the nightstand. When they were back on Richie’s face, Eddie dropped down to his sweetheart’s side and curled up against him. Richie slid his arm around Eddie’s waist and squeezed him close.

Eddie could see that Richie’s pupils were blown and his eyes warm. " _Yowza_ ," he said, and he grinned when Eddie giggled into his chest.

"Wow, you _still_ use that word. Haven’t heard that since middle school," Eddie said.

Richie reached down between them and Eddie closed his eyes, still able to hear the wet squeeze of the used condom being pulled off. And then there was this little wet _smack_ when Richie made a pitching motion and the condom landed in the garbage can.

Eddie’s hand came up to smack his arm. "You’re disgusting."

"And yet, here you are in bed with me. You and your big, beautiful, gorgeous brown doe eyes, your softest lips which are perfect for kissing, let me tell you — and your big, thick cock — " 

One hand left Eddie’s chest to reach around and smack his cheek. In response, Eddie jumped and he laughed, bracing himself on Richie’s chest. "Richie!" 

" — that knows how to fuck me just right, you know," Richie finished. "I mean...fuck! My legs feel like Jell-O and my ass is going to hurt for days. But that was fucking _it_. I need to make sure Jason gets you mad like that more often."

Eddie pinched Richie’s nipple in response and Richie protested loudly.

"I was joking!" Richie covered the tender area with one hand.

Eddie grumbled to himself, but remained snuggled close. "You better be," he muttered.

 _Brr brr._ The moment was interrupted by the familiar sound of vibrating on the nightstand, where Richie’s phone was. "Shit. Hang on," Richie said.

He tried to roll towards the nightstand, but looked back to Eddie. "Can’t exactly get it when I have some horn dog hanging onto me."

Eddie let go and Richie grabbed his phone to check the message on the screen. He set his phone back down and turned his attention back to Eddie, taking him back into his arms for a long kiss. His hands held onto Eddie’s face as he tilted his head to the side, parting his lips and letting his tongue swipe against Eddie’s.

Their lips broke apart with a sharp wet smack. Both of Richie's thumbs smoothed back and forth over Eddie's jawline, his eyes grazing over Eddie's soft pucker before moving to his dark doe eyes.

"You know, Eds, if it really bothers you, I’ll find another manager when we get back home," Richie offered in a soft voice, trying to comfort Eddie.

He watched as Eddie traced his finger over Richie’s clavicle and up over his Adam’s apple. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, thinking. Was that really what he wanted?

"You know...I think things should be okay, if Jason stayed on as your manager," Eddie finally said.

Richie blinked in surprise. "Really? You do?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle him," he said.

Richie pulled back a little and looked at Eddie’s face, examining his expression. He then grinned up at Eddie. "Well, that’s good. Because he’s waiting for me at the theater. Something about how he knew I was busy?"

"...Oh yeah," Eddie smirked.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! Filled for ShowMeAHero for the IT Valentine's Day Gift Exchange. Thank you for letting me write this for you. I hope you enjoy! Xo
> 
> Title from the song by R.E.M.


End file.
